


한 잔의 여유

by Werserrrr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werserrrr/pseuds/Werserrrr
Summary: 커피 한 잔의 여유를 즐기는 한 사람과 그가 탐탁찮은 다른 한 사람





	한 잔의 여유

 

 

 

 원래 계획대로라면 앙겔라는 자판기에서 혀가 녹아버릴 듯이 단 인스턴트 커피를 뽑아 바로 본인의 연구실로 돌아가서 데이터 분석을 하고 있어야 했다. 다만 늘 그렇듯 오디오런도 늦게까지 랩에 남아있었고, 공교롭게도 둘은 자판기 앞에서 마주쳤다. 한번도 이런 적이 없진 않았지만 그때는 형식적인 인사만 하고 각자 할 일을 하고 다시 랩에 틀어 박히는게 보통이었다. 다만 그 날은 다소 이상한 날이었다.

 

 '잠깐 시간 좀 내지 않겠어?'

 

 '보여주고 싶은게 있는데, 나 혼자선 좀 아까워서 말야.'

 

 평소보다-비교적-더 예의바른 청유형 문장에 앙겔라는 얼결에 그러죠 하고 대답했고, 그는 지금 오디오런의 랩에서 한쪽에 커피잔 하나가 올라갈 공간을 비워놓은 테이블 앞에 앉아있었다. 

 

 

*

 

 

 모이라는 램프를 닫고 집게로 물이 끓는 비커를 들어 테이블 위로 내려놓았다. 내려놓은 비커에 온도계를 꽂은 그는 잠시 온도계 바늘이 움직이는걸 유심히 보았고, 더 작은 비커 두개에 김이 오르는 물을 정확히 반씩 나누어 담았다.

 

 "-다들 본질을 똑같이 재현했다고들 하지. 나도 모조품의 순기능을 아예 부정하지는 않아. 요즘같이 원본을 찾기 힘든 상황엔 그런 모조품에도 위안을 얻을 가능성이 크니까. 효율만으로 따지자면 모조품이 월등히 나은 편이지. 적절한 설비와 재료만 있으면 원본을 생산하는 데에 필요한 것보다 훨씬 더 적은 비용으로 얼마든지 생산할 수 있어."

 

 그는 물을 비운 비커를 들고 구석에 놓인 가장 작은 테이블 앞으로 갔다. 그 위엔 물이 거의 비워진 플라스크가 맨 위에 위치한, 유리 기구들로 만들어진 여과기(앙겔라는 그렇게 생각했다) 비슷한 게 설치되어 있었는데, 저런걸 봐선 오디오런이 말한 그 적절한 설비와 재료는 이곳에도 있을법했다. 그리고 저기에서 나온 무엇이든 그리 환상적인 뭔가는 아닐 것이라 앙겔라는 확신했다. 

 이 곳은 불편했다. 오디오런의 랩의 구조나 설비가 그의 것과 크게 다른 바가 있지는 않았다. 단지 여기는 연구동의 다른 어떤 랩보다 깨끗하고 새하얗지만, 모든 것이 정돈되어 있음에도 불구하고 어딘가 어수선한 데가 있고, 건조하고 삭막했다.

 

 "그럼에도 불구하고 원본과 제대로 만든 모조품의 차이를 어떻게 구분하냐면… 사실, 여기 이 작은 포유류에 비하면(모이라는 철창 사이로 손을 넣어 손끝으로 토끼의 이마를 쓰다듬었다) 그리 대단치도 않은 내 감각기관이 원본과 모조를 완벽히 구분할 수 있다고 생각하지 않아."

 

 앙겔라는 오디오런의 말에 대답하지 않았다. 구석에 놓인 우리에 갇힌 흰 토끼는 이곳이 아닌 어딘가에선 적절한 화두를 옇기에 충분했겠지만, 그 옆에 놓인 너댓개의 토끼 우리를 보아하니 앙겔라는 저 불쌍한 포유류가 머잖아 어떻게 될지 짐작이 갔다. 

 

 "잘 조합된 자극들과 방향 화합물, 각성제면 혀와 뇌는 감쪽같이 속아 넘어가지. 사용법 또한 간단해. 굳이 방금 내가 아침부터 했던 수고를 들일 필요도 없이 복도에 나가기만 하면 돼. 동전 두개면 기계는 박사와 내가 필요한 만큼의 각성을 제공하겠지. 사람의 뇌를 속이는 건 그리 어려운 일이 아니야."

 

 그렇지요, 솔직히 지금도 난 뭐에 속은 것 같긴 하거든요, 그는 단 한마디의 긍정도 부정도 하지 않았다.  

 

  

 그는 이곳이 상당히 불편했다. 쪼로록 하고 실린더에서 비커로 조금 무게 있는 액체가 떨어지는 소리가 나자 앙겔라는 이마를 짚었다. 오디오런은 보나마나 본인이 만들어낸, 어딘가엔 쓸모 있지만 윤리적인 문제를 불러올게 뻔한 기괴한 결과 혹은 과정을 보여주려고 하는 게 분명했다.

그리고 지금 앙겔라가 무엇을 말해봤자 그는 들은 척도 하지 않을 것이다. 곧 모이라가 보여줄 무언가에 대해서도 앙겔라 또한 같은 반응일테다. 구겨지는 얼굴을 억지로 펴놓고, 분명 실용적이겠지만 임상은 어떻게 통과할는지요, 연구 윤리는요, 통상적 프로세스를 거치진 않은 걸로 보입니다만 하는게 전부일테다. 물론 그의 본심은 모이라도 알고 있을 것이다. 모른다면 알아야만 한다.  _오디오런 박사님, 제 의견이 정말 필요하긴 한건가요? 어차피 안 들을거 알고 있는데요... 당신은 방법이 글러먹었다고._

 

 심적으로 매우 괴로워진 누군가가 이 공간에서 몹시 나가고 싶어하거나 말거나, 모이라는 비커에 담긴 검은 액체를 아까 물을 나눠 담아둔 작은 비커 두개에 다시 정확히 같은 양으로 나누어 담았다. 예상 외로 향긋한 냄새가 풍겨 올라왔다. 달콤하고, 약간 씁쓸하고, 그러면서도 따뜻한…

 모이라는 앙겔라의 앞에 김이 살짝 오르는 비커를 내려놓았다.

 

 "하지만 가짜도 가짜 나름이고, 원본을 찾는 이유는 항상 있게 마련이야."

 

 지금 앙겔라는 모이라가 손수 내린 커피를 대접받는 참이었다.

 

 "음... 이런 취미를 갖고 계신 줄은 몰랐는데요."

 

 "여기서 증류를 할 순 없지."

 

 사양 말고, 친절하게도 오디오런은 뜨거운 걸 받쳐 잡을 손수건까지 앞에 놓아주었다. 앙겔라는 떨떠름함과 황당함을 미처 감추치 못하고 마지못해 손수건으로 비커를 감싸 집어들었다. 너무 뜨겁지 않은 따끈한 온도가 손에 퍼졌다. 정확히 200ml 눈금까지 채운 커피는 달콤한 초콜릿향과 특유의 고소한 향을 피워 올리고 있었다. 머그도 아니고 비커라니, 저 여과기 역시 그가 직접 기구들로 조합한 여과기일테지.

 

 "고맙습니다. 음... 잘 마실게요."

 

 말은 그렇게 해도 앙겔라는 도무지 이걸 입에 가져다 댈 생각이 안 들었다. 향이나 보이는 꼴 같은게 문제가 아니었다. 담긴 용기가 비커라는 것과 그 비커를 감싸는 직물이 모이라의 손수건이란 것만 뺀다면 선사받은 호의는 준수한 편이었다. 다만 그는 오디오런이 자신에게 이런 호의를 보일 이유가 있을까 하는 의구심이 들었다. 짧은 시간에 앙겔라의 사고는 여기에 모이라가 뭔가를 타지 않았으리란 보장이 없단 지점에 다다랐고... 

 

 "난 내 안목에 나름의 자부심을 가지고 있지." 

 

 

 앙겔라는 비커의 눈금에서 시선을 떼었다. 양쪽이 다른 색깔인 두 눈동자가 자신에게 고정되어 있었다. 그제서야 앙겔라는 다른 이유는 핑계임을 깨달았다. 익숙지 않은 환경에 처했을 때 의식있는 유기체가 느끼는 스트레스가 문제일테다. 아니면... 앙겔라는 독약을 마시듯 한모금을 넘겼다.

 

 "세상에. 환상적이네요."

 

 그는 커피 맛이 매우, 안타깝고 기분 나쁘게도 매우 입에 잘 맞는다는 걸 인정해야만 했다.

 

 "자판기 커피도 하루이틀이지. 지겹잖아."

 

 모이라는 카나리아를 먹은듯한 웃음을 짓고 있었다. 입가에 노란 깃털이 있다면 그건 아마 자신의 머리카락일거라고 앙겔라는 은연중에 떠올렸다.

 

 “아까는 모조품이 효율적이라고 하셨잖아요. 이건 좀... 모순적인데요.”

 

 “만족스럽다는 뜻이지, 치글러?”

 

 기분 이상한데. 앙겔라는 대답 않고 그저 고개만 두어번 끄덕였다.

 

 “다행이네.”

 

 모이라는 아무 말 없이 앙겔라만 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. 당신 그냥 하던 대로 해주면 안될까? 평소엔 눈도 안 마주치잖아, 진짜 기분 이상해, 그만해줘요. 그는 커피잔-비커를 양손으로 꼭 쥐었다. 무슨 말을 해야 이 상황을 모면할 수 있을까...

 앙겔라는 다시 비커 눈금에 시선을 고정하고 입을 열었다.

 

 “사실 박사님이나 저나, 아까 말씀하신 것처럼 동전 두 개면 업무에 필요한 모든 걸 얻을 수 있었어요. 약간의 당분과 카페인.”

 

 모이라는 계속 해보란 식으로 손끝을 모았다.

 

 “극한의 효율성을 생각하시는 분이 이런 취미를 가지고 있으리라곤 미처 예상치도 못했고요.”

 

 “흠.”

 

 “카페인을 얻기 위한 10분 남짓한 시간에 너무 많은걸 들이신 것 같기도 하고요."

 

 “그래?”

 

 “-지금 저와 박사님이 마시는 정도의 양이면... 아까 아침부터 준비하셨다고 하신 것 같은데.”

 

 “맞아."

 

 “결국 하루 동안 시간과 비용과 노동력을 들여서 박사님이 얻으신 건 인스턴트보다 더 나은 맛과 향, 그리고 싫어하는 동료와의 야간근무를 위한 늦은 밤 커피타임이네요. 흠, 기분 내기로도 그리 좋진 않은-”

 

 피식 웃으면서 고개를 들던 앙겔라는 모이라와 시선이 마주치자 머리카락이 쭈뼛 서는 걸 느꼈다. 너무 피곤한 탓에 아무 말이 나왔다 둘러대면 딱인 자신의 몰골이겠지만, 그리고 피차 서로를 안 좋아하는건 두 사람의 암묵적인 사실이지만, 당사자 앞에서 그걸 입 밖에 내는 건 다른 이야기이다. 게다가 무슨 꿍꿍이건 오디오런은 뭔가-그리고 꽤 좋은- 대접을 해 준 것도 사실이고, 거기에 대고 본인은... 앙겔라는 발끝에서부터 서서히 얼어붙은 마냥 가만히 모이라를 바라보고 있었다.

 

 "그렇게 생각했다니... 하긴, 그럴수도 있겠네."

 

 뜻밖의 대답에 앙겔라는 눈을 깜박였다.  _뭐가 그럴수도 있는건데?_

 "난 충분히 만족스런 시간을 보내고 있어. 원본을 찾는 이유가 있다고 했잖나. 저 낡은 자판기에서 나오는 가짜보단 이게 더 맛있단건 사실이야. 그리고 오해도 바로 잡을 수 있어서 다행이라 여기지. 내가 무슨 이유로 너를 싫어하리라 생각한건지 모르겠어."

 

 모이라의 말에 앙겔라는 귀 끝이 빨개지는걸 느꼈다. 부끄러움 같은 간지러운 감정이 아니라 묵직하게 때려박히는 곤란함이다. 앙겔라는 잠깐 망설이고는 가까스로 입을 떼었다.

 

 "오디오런 박사님. 제가 무례를... 저질렀어요. 죄송해요."

 

 "신경쓰지마, 치글러 박사."

 

 허나 놀랍게도 모이라는 전혀 기분 상한 눈치가 아니었고, 그는 그래서 더 불안했다. 입이 타들어가자 그는 커피를 벌컥 들이켰다.

 

 "그러니까, 음, 순전히 제 오해였나보네요."

 

 "음, 그닥 개의치는 않아."

 

 모이라는 전에 본 적 없이 씩 웃으며 대답했다.

 

 

 "오해이긴 하지. 난 유능한 동료를 아주 좋아해, 앙겔라."

 

 

*

 

 

 앙겔라 치글러가 온몸에 오소소 돋는 소름을 참지 못하고 오디오런의 랩에서 도망치듯 나온건 순식간이었다. 한가지 골치 아픈 일이 생겼다면 그가 서둘러 랩에서 나올 때 모이라의 손수건을 두른 비커를 그대로 들고 나왔다는거고, 이걸 돌려주러 지금 돌아갈 바엔 자기 연구실에 있는 아무거나 섞어먹고 쓰러져버리는게 나을 것 같았다. 

 

 

 


End file.
